Happy Families
by Shadowofthenight12
Summary: 'They just couldnt believe how good they had it'. sokai, with a bit of roxy as a mystery charector ;  XD


"!" cried a small, annoying object, making Sora jolt from the edge of sleep. He had his face in a bowl of coco pops, his chocolate brown spikes unwashed and messy, sticking up in weirder than usual directions and a variety of soggy bits of rice stuck to his face.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming!" He shouted, springing to his feet and lunging for the microwave. He picked up the warm bottle of milk and sprinted down his dark hallway. He heard another shrill cry; Roxas was getting impatient.

"Poo, poo, poo, poo" He grunted immaturely, pushing open the sky-blue door of his son's room. His little boy stood up from his cot, his dark blue eyes filled with tears, his pale cheeks flushed and wrinkled in a pout. Sora smiled softly, pondering at how **he** had made such a cute (yet demanding) kid. He shook his head and made his way over to the white cot, placing the bottle on the floor and pushing down the side. Roxas reached out his chubby little arms, his fists clenching and unclenching as he whined impatiently to be picked up. Sora chuckled, mimicking him as he wound his strong, tanned hands around his son's waist and head, lifting him up from his bed. His apple-smelling blonde spikes tickled his fathers face, enticing another soft chuckle. Roxas gurgled delightedly at the sound, seeming to understand he was the object of Sora's laughter as he wound his chubby fists into his dad's hair, beginning to absentmindedly pick out the dried-in coco pops and proceed to eat them.

"Hey you!" Sora teased, shaking his head mockingly and laughing, trying to shake off the infants chubby fists. No such luck.

Sora bent down and unsteadily picked up the bottle, nearly toppling over as he grabbed it in one hand, placing his hand back on Roxas head and balancing the bottle between his thumb and wedding finger. He walked with long strides over to the light blue rocking chair in the corner, the sunlight coming through lace curtains making the light appear in feathered patterns. He sat down with a groan, dropping the bottle onto the floor and detaching the small toddler from him, gently coaxing his young boy's hands from his already messed up hair. He winced slightly when Roxas tugged, but he eventually let go and leaned back, placing his thumb in his mouth and tilting his head in a confused way.

"Okay Roxy. You stay still for daddy, that's a good boy." He murmured, making Roxas detach from his thumb and clap his little hands together, seeming to sense that his bottle was on the way. Sora leaned round him, picking up the large bottle and handing it to his son. Roxas' large sky-blue eyes widened with excitement, his cheeks flushing once again as he reached for the bottle with stubby hands, letting out an excited gurgle.

Sora leaned back as soon as Roxas mouth went for the bottle, letting out a sigh of relief as his back found comfortable white cushions. His body loosened, his arms still keeping a strong grip around his little boy, his entire frame melting appreciatively into the soft white cushions. He looked around the beautiful room; the checkered black and white blankets in the crib, the soft blue walls and dark blue carpet, the smell of ocean breeze wafting through the open window and felt completely and utterly at peace. His eyes started to drift to a close when-

"Hic!" Roxas noisily declared, deciding that he was finished and leaning over the side of the chair to throw his bottle on the floor. He let out a small burp, his eyes widening, delighted by the simple sound he just made as he giggled lightly.

"You little tyke." Sora chuckled, ruffling his son's hair and cuddling him to him. The little boy's eyes fluttered as he yawned and stretched out his stubby arms, leaning into Sora's neck sleepily, melding his form perfectly to his dad's. Sora grinned and held him closer, placing his slender feet on the floor and gently rocking the chair.

"C'mon Roxy. Sleep for daddy. Please?" Sora whimpered, his face still stretched into an impossibly wide grin, causing a sigh to stir from his one and a half year old as he gave in.

Roxas eyes fluttered to a close as Sora began to sing a random song from the radio, his voice soft and low like a lullaby.

"I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of prove its not a dream." He murmured, rocking his son back and forth as he heard quiet, content snores sweeping through his small frame.

He heard the quiet 'click' of the front door, announcing that his wife was home.

"Sora? Roxas?" She gently called, setting her keys down on the white side-table. She heard a gentle shush from the slightly ajar door at the end of the hallway, and she smiled softly, shrugging off her jacket and making her way towards her son's room. She reached the door, softly pushing it open, her eyes widening slightly when she saw that the crib was empty. She opened her mouth to call for them again, wondering where they'd got to when she heard a small, deep chuckle from the darker corner of the room. She spun round swiftly, her long, wine-red hair patting softly against her face as her wide violet eyes found Sora. She smiled softly again, seeing their son cuddled up in his fathers arms, snoring quietly as she watched the rise and fall of his tiny back. Love swept through her for her tiny little boy, and a different kind of love stirred within her when she met her husbands shining deep blue eyes.

"Hey Kai." He murmured, standing up slowly, careful not too move too quickly and wake up Roxas, freeing one of his hands.

"Hey." She whispered back, taking a few steps towards them and twining her fingers with Sora's spare hand, smiling at the swift sensation of being complete as soon as her hand was entwined with his. She leaned forward, nuzzling her head into her small toddler's hair, kissing his hair in greeting.

Sora grinned again, shifting Roxas slightly on his chest, starting to make his way over to the cot. He gently tugged Kairi along, shifting into a leaning position as Kairi tugged back the little black and white blanket, nodding her head as a sign for Sora to go ahead. He laid his tiny child down, leaning back again to allow Kairi to tuck him in and kiss his pale forehead, Roxas soft pink lips occasionally parting in quiet, pleasant snores. Sora sighed with relief and wound an arm around his wife's slender waist, grinning as he felt her lean into his side. She leaned in closer, planting a chaste kiss on Sora's smooth, gentle lips. They broke apart, both sighing as they looked into each others eyes. Blue met violet in a gentle swirl of emotions, blushes breaking out on both of their faces. They turned to take one last glance at their beautiful little boy, his eyes closed, his long, dark eyelashes brushing his soft slightly pink cheeks, and backed out of the room, both smiling. Just thinking of how lucky they really were.

**HEYYYYYYYYYY BOOOOBY HEADDDDS! THIS IS MY FIRST SOKAI (kinda XD) FIC OF ALL TIME, SO I'M SO HYPERRRRRRRRR! I think it was rubbish, but still, it's Sokai! I love those guys! XD And I couldn't resist a bit of baby Roxy, it was just so tempting and he's just soooooooo cuteeeeeeee! *fangirl squeal* although I don't think Sora and Kairi would make a baby that would anything like Roxy but oh well XD Review please! **


End file.
